Another Tale of Prongs
by Jeanniefan65
Summary: The next part of the series (yes I decided to make it a series). Please r/r I LOVE reviews ever so much.


This is just a very short part to ask all you readers out there a question: What year should Harry and the gang be in for this series? (Yes, I've decided to make it a series, people). Thanks to all who reviewed my last part, and remember that all reviews are greatly appreciated, good or bad. I've started to write my next part but need to know what year they should be in. The next part will be a mixture of Romance and Adventure. But, just to keep you guys guessing, who will the romance be between? Will it be H/H, H/R, H/D, (well, I can tell you right now it won't be Hermione and Draco because I hate Draco) or will it be someone else? The sooner I get reviews, the sooner I can post the next part.  
  
Prongs, Part 2  
  
Harry was having an awful time sleeping. The root of this problem was a very confusing dream that caused him to toss and turn ceaselessly. Ghostly faces appeared out of nowhere that were trying to tell him something that was just out of his hearing range. Not to mention the evil, menacing laugh that echoed, echoed, echoed mercilessly. He saw the faces his parents, strangers, his friends, enemies whirling about in a dizzying whirlpool of weeping and sadness. And all the while the cruel laugh echoed about him.   
  
He finally sat bolt upright in bed, a cold sweat covering him, his heart beating like a fast-paced drum. The first thing he noticed was the searing pain in his skull. He reached up and felt his scar, which was hot to the touch. He lay back down and tried to calm himself. The only times his scar had hurt were when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was near or doing an especially evil deed.   
  
I'm sure he couldn't be near, Harry tried to reassure himself. But still, he couldn't get rid of the feeling of fear or the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Harry, you should tell Professor Dumbledore right away," Hermione said worriedly. "You know what happens when your scar hurts."  
  
"I'm going to have to agree with Hermione, Harry. You should go see Dumbledore today," replied Ron, who was just as worried as Hermione.  
  
Harry, against his better judgement, had just told them about last night. I knew I shouldn't have told them, he thought, They're just going to worry about me all day.  
  
"Alright, I'll go and see him after Potions today," he sighed.  
  
"Why don't you go before Potions, so you can miss the blasted class," Ron teased.  
  
"Maybe I will," Harry said half-seriously. "Anyway, it's probably not anything to worry about."   
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," Ron and Hermione said simultaneously, though neither believed it for a minute.  
  
***  
  
"And so, I didn't know whether or not I should be alarmed," Harry finished, as Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"I want you to read this," Dumbledore said, handing Harry today's edition of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"This morning at 6:47 am a Muggle town about 100 miles from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was attacked by some of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's followers. 127 Muggles were killed and 236 are in critical condition." The article went on to say that the Ministry of Magic was handling it and there was no cause for alarm.  
  
Harry looked up and stared into Dumbledore's grave face. "He's started to attack again?" It as more a statement then a question.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Some of the strongest wizards have been called to help fight. I was going to have you brought to the office today anyway to ask you to help. You have survived His attacks before, of course. However, it is entirely up to you."  
  
Harry's face turned as grave as Dumbledore's. "I know what I must do."  
  
"If you are certain you are ready..."   
  
"I am."  
  
"Then you may report to my office in one week and we shall go together to the Minstry of Magic Office."  
  
Harry nodded. He would only have one week to say his goodbyes.  
  
"You may return to your classes now. Oh, one more thing: please only tell Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley where you are going, as I know that they are your closest friends." Dumbledore said as the old twinkle in his eye returned.  
  
"I will," Harry replied, and turned to the staircase, closing the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
Well, what did you think? I'm thinking maybe Harry should be a 7th year in this series. I have something in the next part that would make it so he could stay at Hogwarts, but I'm not telling! PLEASE REVIEW! It's up to you which year he should be in! Till next part.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
